


Wardrobe Malfunction

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon teleports Cally up, well...somewhat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunction

"I'm coming…Avon. Bring me up," Cally's voice crackled over the comm system. 

Avon's eyes were frozen on the nude form that appeared on the teleport platform. Cally screeched as she quickly covered the most important bits with not enough hands. "Avon! Quick, do something!" 

With a mind moving at zombie-like speed and a stunned look on his face, Avon said, "I…" He shook his head to shake off the cobwebs that seemed to have taken residence. He quickly stripped off his jacket and rushed it over to her. "There appears to have been a teleport malfunction. You were fortunate." 

"You call this fortunate?" Cally asked, slipping on his black leather jacket, and surprised at the soft, comfortable lining inside. She would have to ask him about that later. 

"Well…" The was the barest gleam of a smile in Avon's eyes. "Fortunate for some."


End file.
